


Cold Hands, Warm Hands

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fights, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: The Marauders have a snowball fight, and Sirius totally cheats.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	Cold Hands, Warm Hands

The first snowfall of winter always meant one thing; the Marauders getting into a ridiculous, possibly lethal snowball fight in the courtyard.

Nobody was safe, as snowballs were flying in every direction, battle cries of the young boys echoing through the grounds.

It was James and Sirius against Remus and Peter, which honestly was not a very fair match. Sirius and James were as close as twins, and ten times more mischievous.

But they played fair…For a while. “Pfft..Padfoot!” Remus cried as he was tackled to the snow by his friend, feeling the cool wetness of the snow seeping through his clothes. “Get off!”

Sirius grinned down at him. “Nope! Not until you surrender.”

“Never!”

“Oh, Moony…You should know by now not to challenge me…”

“What are you gonna do, huh? Shove snow up my shirt? Cause it’s a bit too late for that.”

Sirius smirked, readjusting himself atop his friends thighs, releasing his wrists to hold his hands hovering above the boy’s torso. “I have a better idea.”

Remus quickly realized what his fate was, and chocolate eyes widened as he squirmed unsuccessfully.

“Padfoot, please do- Noho!” He whined as Sirius’ fingers found his sides and began to poke, prod, squeeze, and scribble up and down the sensitive skin.

“Stop!” He begged through his laughter.

Another thing that was common between the Marauders was tickle fights; ridiculous, possibly lethal tickle fights, which often left Remus the victim, a red-faced, breathless mess on the floor.

The other ignored his pleas, letting his hands slip up the boy’s many layers to tickle at bare skin, and Remus lost any composure he had.

“Pahadfoot! Please!” He cried desperately. “Prongs, Wohormtail, help!”

But his cries were not answered, as James and Peter were not willing to risk the revenge Sirius would exact upon them.

“Do you surrender?” Sirius asked, kneading into the ticklish flesh of his friend’s stomach.

“Yes, yes, we surrender!” Remus yelled, pushing at his hands.

Sirius retracted, running towards James with a victory cry, hugging him in pointless celebration.

Remus sat up, pushing snow off himself and shivering, still breathing heavily. The four boys went up to the Common Room shortly after, sitting around the fire and chatting. They stayed there for hours, as it was break and barely anyone was around, before it got incredibly late and exhaustion from the day’s events set in.

The Marauders made their way to their dorm, falling into their respective beds. James and Peter were asleep in seconds, but Remus and Sirius both lay awake, until Sirius stood and walked towards Remus’ four-posted bed, plopping down beside him.

“Get away, you filthy cheater.”

“Me? A cheater? Why Moony, you wound me!” He teased, crawling under the covers beside his friend.

Another common Marauder quirk was sharing beds. Well, it was more of a Sirius thing. Sirius slept with Remus most nights, sometimes James, and maybe Peter on a rare occasion. His nightmares and constant need for attention/affection made it almost necessary for him to do so.

“Yes, you.” Remus rolled over to face his friend, playfully glaring at his grinning face. “I feel like I’m entitled to a little revenge!” Remus quickly moved to sit on Sirius’ thighs, sliding his hands under his shirt.

Sirius immediately began to squirm, biting his lip to muffle the squeaky giggles that poured from his mouth.

“No, Moony, please!”

“Hmm…No.”

“Your hahands are freezing!”

“Yours were too!”

“R-Rehemus!”

And as Remus’ fingers traveled down his sides and to his hips, Sirius bucked up and grabbed the collar of his friend’s shirt, pulling his face towards his and kissing him.

Remus froze, fingers stopping, limbs going limp, not even able to return the kiss in his state of shock.

“S-sorry, I was desperate!” Sirius said in a horrified whisper.

But Remus only chuckled, bending down to kiss him once more.

And they laid beside each other, Sirius curled up in Remus’ arms happily.

“You know what they say; cold hands, warm heart.” Sirius said, a smile on his face.

Remus giggled, pulling him closer. “Shut up and go to sleep, Padfoot.”

“G’night, Moony.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
